Powdered Sugar
by emmaswaning
Summary: The things baking can lead to.


"I'm not gonna take my hand off your mouth unless you _promise_ to listen."

Allie considered her options, glanced around momentarily, then wearily nodded her head against Kate's tight–gripped hand.

Kate led her to sit down on the couch, thinking of a compromise, "Look, Allie, we tried–we were terrific–but this is _obviously_ not the answer to your career."

Allie finally breathed a relieved sigh, "_Thank you_."

"We're gonna find something else for you to do."

"Something where I can wear my pearls?" Allie suggested.

Kate nodded happily, "Right. Sloan offered me my job back."

"Everything's back to normal?" A wide–eyed Allie glanced at Kate.

"I also got a raise."

Allie couldn't stifle her interest, "How much?"

"Enough to pay for your therapy!" Kate replied.

Kate stood from the couch, proudly putting her hands to her hips, "This calls for a celebration!"

Allie clutched at Kate's stomach, panicked, "No, that's how this all began!"

Kate sat back down on the couch aside Allie, snatching the egg from her tired hand while Allie laid back on the couch. "This calls for a nice long nap. For you, anyways."

"What are _you_ gonna do?" Allie mumbled, curling into the couch.

Kate shrugged, "Clean, probably." She stood once again and then went to the kitchen island, setting the egg down on the counter and taking in the damage that Allie's breakdown had caused and chuckled to herself, tapping her fingers against the counter, "Your little..._crisis_ left the kitchen in quite a mess. The kids should be leaving for school soon so you can just relax and have the rest you deserve–" Kate turned back toward the couch and realized that Allie had already fallen asleep.

Kate shrugged, "Guess I'll get to work."

* * *

_"Mammy's little baby loves shortenin', shortenin', mammy's little baby loves short'nin' cake."  
_

Kate was practically jumping from spot to spot in the kitchen, humming and singing the same line in the tune that Allie had grown weary of. She sleepily opened her eyes and saw the way Kate was navigating her way through the nearly spotless kitchen, apron in all–_was that the way I left it?_–and stretched in her spot on the couch, cracking her neck and feeling more rested than she had in days.

"Kate?"

Kate turned and closed the fridge, beaming with a smile on her face, "Oh, good, you're up! I was wondering how long you would be out; Chip wanted to wear his Spiderman costume to school and nearly had a fit when he couldn't find the mask–I thought for _sure_ you would be after that."

Allie raised her brows, "And did you let him anyway?"

Kate pursed her lips together, avoiding Allie's gaze.

"...maybe," Kate shrugged.

"Where are the kids?"

"School," Kate answered, checking her watch, "it's only twelve, they won't be home for another couple hours." Kate looked excited for a moment then turned away from Allie, then dropped another one of those horrid (but delicious) cakes on the counter. Allie's hands flew up to frantically point at it, scowling.

"What the hell is _that_?!" Allie pointed haphazardly to the picture–perfect cake that sat in front of Kate on the counter.

"The last cake that we'll be making in this house for a long time," Kate assured her, hands in the air and defensive, "I figured that you spent so much time _making_ the cakes, you probably didn't even have time to _taste_ some of your own baking–"

Allie, eyes narrowed, said, "Sugar."

"Huh?"

"_Sugar_," Allie repeated, as if it were completely obvious, "Really, how messy _are_ you, Kate? You've got powdered sugar all over your face, and there's mix all over your apron."

Kate chuckled, licking the pad of her thumb and wiping at random spots at her face (unsuccessfully wiping away aforementioned sugar), "What can I tell ya? I'm not whiz in the kitchen, not like _some_ people."

Allie couldn't help but smile at Kate's vain attempt, "Kate–here, let me."

Allie stepped past the horrid cake that sat on the counter and over to Kate, standing in front of the brunette and resting her hand on her cheek, smudging away the powder on her face. Allie noticed something change in Kate's demeanor.

Allie was aware of several things when her thumb brushed across Kate's cheekbone: first of all, her hand had lingered far too long to be a simple friendly gesture. The second thing was the look on Kate's face. Not only had her expression softened, but her pupils were dilating, eyes widening when Allie pulled her hand away. "There," was all Allie said, wiping her hands on her already dirty apron (only as a way of distraction). Allie may have looked away, but Kate kept her eyes focused on the blonde in front of her, and Allie took notice after a few seconds. Kate took one step forward, then Allie took one step back, until Allie found herself against the kitchen counter. Kate in general wasn't all that intimidating, but in this circumstance, Allie found herself quite intimidated. Allie, at a loss for words, struggled to form a sentence, opening her mouth to speak, but instead just stood there gawking. Kate took the small window of opportunity that she saw and swooped in for the kill, pressing her lips against Allie's surprised ones. The blonde's hands flew up to her chest, initially intending to push the brunette away (possibly question her motives with an obnoxious, "What the hell are you doing?!") but her hands fell to her sides and she found herself returning the kiss. It was when the kiss deepened – tongues seeking entrance, teeth biting against lip – that Allie had to question just what exactly Kate had intended and where she wished to go with this.

Allie finally pulled away, her lips pink and swollen, her breath coming in small pants, "Kate–what are you doing?"

Kate raised a suggestive brow, "What do you think I'm doing?"

When Kate's hands found their way underneath Allie's stained maroon sweater, the blonde failed to stifle the gasp that exited her. Kate leaned forward again and this time, her target was Allie's neck. She ran her tongue along the expanse of skin just above the edge of Allie's sweater, then traveled up until her lips reached the sensitive patch of skin just below her jawline. Kate's hands rested on Allie's hips and Allie's tugged on Kate's green jersey, urging her closer with ever shiver that ran through her.

She felt Kate's breath move across her skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake, "Remember that time in senior year?"

Allie chuckled with a hint of nervousness, "Of _course_ I do."

"Well," Kate pursed her lips as she tugged up Allie's sweatshirt, letting her hands rest at her lower back, "this is _just_ like that. It doesn't have to change anything. It's just two mature people with mutual needs."

"Nothing has to change?"

Kate shook her head as it rested between Allie's shoulder and neck.

Allie released a shaky breath, then found herself nodding, "Okay."

Hearing Allie's consent, Kate wasted no time, popping the button on the blonde's jeans and thrusting her hand past the barriers the jeans held and delving into evidence of Allie's arousal. Allie's bottom lip is clutched between her teeth when she feels two fingers enter her, and she nearly yelps, biting her lip so hard she thinks she may draw blood. She lets out a shuddering gasp when Kate's fingers set up a rhythm, and finds her hips rocking against the brunette's incredibly talented fingers. Her hands fly to the counter behind her, dull and blunt nails scratching against the edge of it, knuckles whitening at her air–tight grip. Allie couldn't believe it – any of this, that she's doing this with her best friend again. The last (and only) time her and Kate had done something of this nature was when they were both high school seniors, fed up with men at another one of their weekly sleepovers. This wasn't unlike that time; emotions were scattered, the word 'love' echoed in Allie's head, but she pushed it back, much like she did everything else. Kate had been watching her, Allie realized, watching her have jumbled thoughts and essentially a discussion with herself while she continued pumping her hand mercilessly.

Kate leaned in again, kissing Allie with more force than before – it's tentative, but it's also a bit sloppy, filled with teeth, tongues, bites, and moans. When Allie felt Kate's hand hit her centre, she broke off their kiss once again, opening her mouth in a wide gasp as Kate's thrusts become harder, deeper, driving her to the edge. Allie grinded her hips – still matching Kate's set rhythm, hoping for nothing more than to bring those fingers deeper than they already are. Kate's lips traveled over every piece of exposed skin she could possibly find, nipping with more force than necessary and then soothing the spots with her tongue. Allie was gasping at every thrust – almost to the point where she's willing to beg – and then she felt her orgasm come. Kate must have felt it, too: when Allie's knees buckled, Kate's free arm flew around her lower back as Allie's hips continuec thrusting and she groaned in an animalstic way that Kate never expected to hear. Kate continued thrusting her fingers and Allie leaned forward into Kate's arms, her head resting in the crook of her neck to stifle the screams she knew would inevitably come. Allie's hips to continued to buck as Kate still moved her fingers. When her orgasm passed, Kate pulled her fingers out of Allie (who whimpered in protest), and unceremoniously wiped them on her pants, then proceeded to kiss the blonde's neck, who was silent.

Allie, with a pleased smile, said, "That was...interesting."

"The things baking can lead to, huh?" Kate remarked. She pulled away and ran her hand through her short hair.

"But next time, can we do it in a bed?" Allie's nose crinkled.

Kate's hands sat on her own hips, raising her brows, "_Next time_?"


End file.
